


Freudian Slip

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sometimes, you don't hear yourself admitting things you don't realize you want. (07/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: To the people who seemed to so enjoy accidential Freudian Slip in my "Celebrations" fic. Makes this one much more fun.  


* * *

It all started so innocently. He was having dinner with the Captain like he usually did, and in the middle of everything, Jon asked the most innocuous question ever, and Trip didn't even hear himself respond.

"What are you planning for shore leave next week?"

Trip shrugged. "Don't know just yet. Think Ah might see how mah new reed shirt works on the ladies."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Your new 'reed shirt'?"

"Yeah." Trip took a bite of his green beans. "Mah new reed shirt."

"Trip, are you aware you're saying 'reed'?"

"What?"

"You're saying 'reed'. Now, unless you have plans to skin Malcolm or carry him piggy back, you might want to pick another shirt." Jon bit back a laugh at the look Trip was giving him.

"Ah said red."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, Ah did."

"You didn't."

"Ah think Ah know what Ah said, Jon."

"I think you had a Freudian Slip, Trip."

"Ah did _not_. Ah said red."

Jon grinned. "Of course you did. And of course you have no plans to ravish the Freudian Slip on shore leave."

"Ah don't. Ah'm goin' ta kick back and enjoy the breeze."

"With Malcolm."

Trip glared. "And what's _that_ supposed ta mean?"

Jon shrugged. "It means that you spend every shore leave with Malcolm. And you spend your lunches with Malcolm. And you spend your downtime on-ship with Malcolm. And I saw you kissing him the other day in Engineering, so you're already busted and you can 'fess up."

"Ah-you _saw_? But no one was around. Ah made sure."

"I walked in kind of in the middle of things. You were a little preoccupied."

Trip flushed. "Yeah."

There was a pause, then Jon grinned at his potatoes. "So, _is_ he going to be riding piggy back?"

Trip just flushed more.


End file.
